Shy Guy
by telling an administrator. ''|border=red}} '''Shy Guys' are mischievous enemies that are considered a menace to society. Their main HQ is the Shy Guy's Toy Box, located in the Mushroom Kingdom. They appear in other games outside Paper Mario. They can attack Mario by charging towards or by jumping on top of him. There are several different types, ranging from military Spy Guys to flaming Pyro Guys and healing Medi Guys. Besides Red Shy Guys, they as well, come various of colors, such as blue, green, yellow, and pink. They serve under their main commander, General Guy. They are noticed for there extreme acrobatic skills. History ''Paper Mario Shy Guys serve a purpose as enemies in ''Paper Mario. They are first seen in Chapter 4. After Mario and his Partners adventure from the Forever Forest and rescued the third Star Spirit and defeating the ghost eating clubba named, Tubba Blubba, they return to the Mushroom Kingdom only to be informed by the guard to the Forever Forest, Fice T.. who tells them that Toad Townhas been raided by Shy Guys. Shy Guys have caused a ruckus by stealing citizen's important items, kicking owners out of their shops, and even taking letters from the post office. Mario eventually removes them of their actions and frees the citizens from their misery. He even finds a Shy Guy in front of his home with Luigi, who's having trouble trying to catch him. In the toy box shy guy (level 4), we see shy guy of different colors: green, red, blue, pink and yellow, not to mention other shy guy. Other species of shy guy are: fire guy, sky guy, etc.. But the strongest shy guy is the Anti-Guy, with 50 of life, I'm very strong attacks, if you beat your chest and you can grab a medal. That's not his last appearance as the castle of bowser, when we see a face bowser door, asking us questions with characters that come out of doors, and we have to answer correctly all. If you fail 3 times, we get 3 anti guys. ''Ending In the epilogue of ''Paper Mario, Parakarry visits Shy Guy's Toy Box only to be sending Watt (this is unknown if this is her home as well) a letter to Princess Peach's party . A Shy Guy can be seen talking with Watt before Parakarry appears, meaning they could have switched sides into becoming allies. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door While Shy Guy's are unused enemies in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door they can still be seen in the audience when Mario enters a battle. Shy Guys are the only characters in the audience to run up to the back stage and cause a ruckus to either the player or enemy by dropping objects on charcters head, being dodgy is a good way to avoid this. They can either help the player or sabatoge the player. It depends. ''Super Paper Mario Shy Guys (including Fly Guys and Spear guys) were going to reappear in Super Paper Mario as enemies once again but were removed for an unknown reason. However, they still make an appearance in the audience (like in the previous title) when the player performs a Stylish Move. Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' They appear in various locations in World 3. They are friendly unless you attack them. They also appear in World 4-6. Category:Shy Guys Category:Shy Guy's Toy Box Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Male Characters Category:Paper mario male characters Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star